It's Not THEM I Have the Problem With!
by INMH
Summary: Hiashi did not DREAM he’d ever be having this conversation. KibaHina, brief allusion to NaruSaku.


It's Not THEM I Have a Problem With!

Rating: PG-13/T

Genre: Humor/Romance  
Summary: Hiashi did not DREAM he'd ever be having this conversation. KibaHina, brief allusion to NaruSaku.

Author's Note: I don't know. I wanted to put a KibaHina story out there, and inspiration struck me before computer class. I had free time, so I clacked away… THIS IS THE BENEFIT OF FINISHING ALL YOUR WORK!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Duh. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

-

This wasn't something Hiashi ever imagined he'd be doing.

His daughter was not plain by any means, so it shouldn't surprise him that she's engaged now, but he _is._

First of all, the circumstances: No one consulted _him!_ He was her _father_, for the love of the gods, was there any sense of tradition in her head?!

Second of all, the repercussions of it: If Hinata married into another family, it would technically mean that she was relinquishing her rights as heir to the Hyuuga Clan, since she would no longer be a Hyuuga.

Now, this would actually mean that Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister was the next in line, but he knew for a fact that she had her eye on someone (His father's instincts made him cringe at the thought). The point being, she would probably get married as well, and that would mean that _she_ couldn't be clan head either.

This would mean Hiashi would have to consider making Neji head of the clan; the issue being that it would be highly controversial, since (While Neji was his nephew) Neji was a member of the Branch family. Hiashi wouldn't be surprised if his head rolled for it (Figuratively, of course).

Third…

Third…

Was the boy.

The man, actually, but he was the same age as Hinata, so Hiashi immediately thought 'boy'.

It wasn't so much _him_, actually, so much as it was his family and their reputation.

The Hyuuga Clan was the epitome of calm, cool, collected, pristine and elegance. Their colors were white and gray; they were formal and polite and quiet and respectful, and children were taught to be as such from a young age.

The Inuzuka Clan was, in a word, _not_.

Literally translated, their name meant 'House of Dog', and that was precisely their line of work: Dogs. They painted red fangs on their faces at a young age as a sign of their affiliation to the clan. More often than not, many of the clan members had wild hair and even wilder attitudes.

They were a clan of dog lovers, and one of their own was marrying into a family better suited for cats.

Hiashi based his opinions mainly off that of the Clan's head, Tsume, the mother of the boy Hinata was intent on marrying. She and Hiashi had never been friendly; he thought she was an insane wild-woman, and she thought he was a stuck-up blue-blood with delusions of grandeur.

It was Tsume with whom he was seated across from now, at her kitchen table. They were both significantly disgruntled, and Hinata and Kiba had pointedly left the room ten minutes ago to allow their parents to deal with the impact of their announcement. They wanted their parents to talk, get used to the idea, even accept it.

There had been silence since their departure.

Hiashi, deciding to be the mature party, turned to Tsume with as little iciness as he could manage. "So."

"So."

"Our children are getting married." Tsume nodded jerkily. "Regardless of what we say or do."

"Yeah."

"… I'm not happy about it." Tsume slammed one hand down on the table and threw the other one up.

"And here we go! That didn't take long!" She snapped. "What is it, Hyuuga, huh? Kiba not good enough for her?" Hiashi glared at her, but said nothing. "Well, this just in, _pal_, I'm not too crazy about the idea of Hinata marrying him either!"

Hiashi flared up. "Are you saying my daughter isn't good enough for him?" Tsume glared daggers at him.

"Hinata's not the problem. I _adore_ that girl. She's wonderful. It's _you_ I don't think I can handle being related to!"

"The feeling is mutual!" Hiashi snapped, voice rising as he turned to likewise slam his hands on the table.

-

Outside, crouched behind the bushes near the window, Hinata and Kiba winced. The brunette boy gave a weak smile.

"Well. I think it's going well, eh?"

Hinata moaned and covered her eyes with both hands.

-

"You are the most irritating, stuck-up, self-absorbed-"

"Loud, pushy, _insane_-"

"Good lord, I'm starting to see why Hinata's so quiet- You suck the air out of every room you enter!"  
"And I'm starting to see why your boy rides that dog everywhere he goes; He's just as insane as his mother!"

(Outside, Hinata put a gentle hand on Kiba's shoulder. The other boy was bristling wildly, and looked about ready to charge in.)

"WHY YOU-"

_**CRASH!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**CRACK!**_

_**SMASH!**_

_**CLANK!**_

_**BOOM!**_

… I don't think it's entirely necessary to say that a physical fight broke out. Outside, Hinata and Kiba had a mind to go in and restrain their respective parents, but decided against it upon realizing that one of them would probably end up getting their head lopped off, and heaven and hell knew that would only bring more trouble.

"I think we should walk away." Kiba said quietly. "I think we should walk away right now, and go meet Sakura and Naruto for lunch." Hinata nodded weakly.

"But what if they kill each other while we're gone?"

"Then our problem's solved."

"Kiba!"

Regardless, they both left the Inuzuka property and prayed to any and all listening deities that the house- and their parents- would be in tact when they returned.

Their wish came true.

Well, partially.

Hiashi and Tsume didn't lop off any limbs or jab any vital organs, and the kitchen sustained semi-moderate injuries, so in the long-run the incident turned out with spectacular results. Both sides were ebullient in the sense that they'd taken a couple of good shots at each other, so I guess we can say that the volcano exploded when the better part of the village had already been evacuated.

Shakily, Hiashi and Tsume yanked up their long-forgotten chairs and fell into them, panting and gasping. For a moment, there was silence. Tsume took that time to vaguely wonder how difficult it would be to repair the water pipe that now jutted from the previously in-tact wall.

"As stress-relieving as that was," Hiashi began, coolly sticking a strand of hair back, "It did not solve the issue of this marriage." Tsume nodded.

"True."

"But I believe I have an acceptable solution." Tsume cocked an eyebrow at this.

"And that would be…?" Hiashi took a deep breath.

"We simply do what parents have been doing for ages: Bite our lips, put on fake smiles, pretend we're happy, and then complain to anyone who listens." Tsume grinned.

"I can do that."

-End


End file.
